EMOJI
by Sparkle8888
Summary: Jealousy is a sin. As a Religious Scholar, Henry knows that. But he's only human..bound to commit sin.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfic. I have nothing to do and found myself crazily typing words. This Timéa drought is making me nuts.

So, here...lemme share this craziness with you. Your comments are all welcome. Like what I've said..it's my first...so please bear with me. Thanks.

He could hear his wife singing her favorite song in the shower. Tone deaf as she is..she's definitely killing it…well, in his ears it's a symphony he will never get tired of listening. He adores everything about her…the BEST of her and as equally as the WORST of her. Her best that keeps him falling in love with her deeply every single day…and her worst… definitely spices up their marriage so he's counting it still as her best. No worst. For him..she's perfect.

He couldn't imagine himself breathing without his wife beside him. She's his everything…a big part of his existence.

"She's mine..all mine!" he smiled.

Just as he's about to get up, her phone on the nightstand flickered…iMessage from Mike B. Since it's not encrypted, he opened and read the text.

"See you later, Liz!" with a heart emoji.

He sat up and leaned on the headboard staring at the message.

"Liz?!" Mike B's calling his wife Liz!? He grunted, feeling annoyed. Only him calls her Liz and only when they're intimately connected, when they're one..when they're making love. No one calls her Liz…and no one can call her Liz except him. Only him.

"Hey, Babe! Someone called?" she appeared by the bathroom door in her robe drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey! Umm..yes..ummm no..just a message." he coldly answered.

"From whom?" she went back to the bathroom to hang the towel.

"Mike B!" he uttered with a sound of annoyance.

"Oh, he probably wants to remind me about our lunch in the office today. We'll be discussing the possibility of promoting Blake as my policy adviser. What did he exactly say?" she said quite loudly, now applying moisturizer.

She didn't hear a reply. "Babe? What did he say?" peeping by the bathroom door.

He looked at her then on the phone then back at her…"See you later…. Liz!" Emphasizing on "LIZ" and tossing the phone back onto the bedside table.

Elizabeth crumpled her forehead…surprised,

"What's wrong?"

He headed to the shower, passed by her and said,

"Nothing…" stopped and looked at her…"LIZ!"

As she descended from the stairs, Alison greeted her…"Wow, Mom! Anything special today? Meeting a prince from the U.K.? You look great. Totally a mod-pro!"

"Thanks, Noodle!" kissing her daughter on the cheek. "See…how's that from a modern fashionista who lives in our house and who happens to be our daughter?!" looking and smiling at Henry. She flirtatiously went near him for a kiss.

"Well…we're paying for that! I gotta go. Bye!" he exited leaving everyone's mouth in agape.

"Geeeezz..what's with Dad?! Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Stevie blurted out.

On her way to the office, Elizabeth sent message to Henry, "Hey…you didn't save coffee for me and… YOU DIDN'T KISS ME!"

He replied instantly, "Your lunch date might be generous enough to grab some for you…"

"Whaaaaat?" she said in a loud voice. Matt turned to her and gave her a concerned look, "Everything ok, Ma'am?"

"Oh..yeah..everything's ok, Matt!" she gave him a smirk.

Henry's been preoccupied. It's lunch time. His mind was wondering with what's happening in his wife's office.

There's a faculty meeting at noon. The Department Head's discussing the schedule for the next semester and he couldn't concentrate. The picture of his wife sitting beside Mike B on the couch having lunch… exchanging pleasantries…is playing in his head. He could hear Barnow's voice calling his wife "Liz" and Elizabeth sweetly chuckling to acknowledge him. A slight touching of their hands while he graciously serves her food.

"Damn it, Henry. It's just lunch." he quite loudly said.

"Dr. McCord, is there a problem?" the Dept. Head asked.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." he apologized.

As soon as the meeting ended, he dialed the number.

"Secretary McCord's office." Blake answered.

"Hmmmmm, Blake…I just want to know if my wife had her lunch already. Planning to send her favorite Greasy Chinese take out. She was craving for it last night." he's surprised with what he spontaneously said.

"Dr. McCord…Yes, she's having lunch now with Mike B. And such a luck…Mr. Barnow brought her favorite Chinese take out. You want me to transfer you in her office? They're having lunch there." Blake politely narrated.

"Oh really? Never mind…will just call her later. Thanks, Blake." he can feel his ears turning red.

He's never been jealous. He knows his wife well. Theirs is the most secured relationship he knows that ever existed. Mike B is a PR man so it's just normal that he comes and goes into his wife's office. And an occasional lunch is also normal. But..darn…Mike B. called his wife..Liz and sent her a heart emoji?!

He arrived quite late that evening. The house was quiet and dim signifying that the kids had gone to bed already. With the DS outside, he knew that Elizabeth's already home and probably reading some policies on the bed while waiting for him.

As he entered their bedroom, he saw his wife sprawled out on her side of the bed asleep. She's wearing his marine shirt and a lacy underwear. The sight of her never ending legs turned him on. "Those are mine…all mine."

He stared at her wife adoring every inch of her body. He felt his bulging from under his pants. He headed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and removed his clothes leaving only his boxers. He climbed onto the bed. Kissed his wife on the shoulder…"Hey, Baby!"

Elizabeth groaned…'Hmmmm…" turned onto her side away from him.. back asleep.

He snaked his hand under her shirt, cupping her breast while lightly biting her earlobe.

"Henry, not tonight! Not in the mood!" she pulled his hand away from her chest.

He sighed. He didn't want to insist. "Good night, babe."

"Night." her throaty response.

"I love you." he sweetly whispered in her ear.

Waiting for her response…nothing….then quiet snores filled the room.

He lied back on his side of the bed…"Damn it! Did she just say NO to me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

In their 25 years of marriage, not once did she ever say no to him. JUST NOW.

Yes, there were instances that she's not in the mood but she still gave in and let him get her in the mood. And knowing her soft spot, he always succeeded…and finished it with flying colors! But tonight…he's puzzled! "Didn't I not satisfy her the last time we had sex. When was that?"

Just last Sunday…before their late noon nap.

 _The kids, surprisingly, didn't have any extra activities with their friends so they all agreed to a family monopoly game while having pistachio ice cream. Kids were all loud bickering and teasing while playing but neither him nor Elizabeth stopped them. It's such a pure joy seeing their kids all grown up…smart..tough and have the purest of hearts._

 _"Huuuhhmmmmm!" Elizabeth yawned. "Alright..I am out. Am gonna take a nap." she stood up and headed to the stairs._

 _"I'll join you!" Henry followed pulling her on her waist towards him and giving her soft kisses on the cheek._

 _"Then it will be a great nap for sure!" giving Henry a wink and then a quick kiss on his lips._

 _She's flirting…the kids noticed._

 _"Hmmmm…Mom..Dad…just so you know…we're just here downstairs so whatever extra activity that entails your late noon nap…please keep it low." Stevie jested!_

 _"Noted!" Henry and Elizabeth answered in unison._

 _"Ohhh..my…gosh! You guys are unbelievable!" Alison gushed and rolled her eyes._

 _Just then Henry scooped Elizabeth and carried her upstairs…obviously teasing the kids. Jason buried his face on the throw pillow, totally dismayed of his parents actions. The kids could hear their parents giggling until they shut the bedroom door._

 _"So, we're keeping it low…" Henry asked his wife as soon as he locked the door...now nuzzling her neck._

 _"Is that a statement or a question?" Elizabeth softly said…almost humming… tilting her head to give him better access._

 _"Either way…I can't promise! Let's just go with the flow." She traced the hem of his sweat pants and slithered her hand inside.. into his manhood. Surprised!_

 _"Gosh, Henry! You're sooo ready?!"_

 _"Can't blame me! I get really turned on by just looking at you." he lustfully confessed._

 _Elizabeth blushed. Secretly proud of what she could do with her man._

 _Henry slowly peeled off her clothes..tossing them on the floor…leaving her panties on._

 _He traced her collarbone with his fingertips down to the apex of her bosom._

 _"May I just say… you, Mrs. McCord, not wearing a bra at home on weekends is such a tease!"_

 _She shivered and let out a throaty groan as he put his mouth on one of her nipples, gently sucking it while the other was gently fondled by his magical hand._

 _"Heeennnnryyy…." she moaned..trying to keep it low._

 _"These are mine…." he muttered while enjoying the mouthful activity._

 _He slowly pushed her on the bed and laid her on the mattress._

 _"God, Liz…you are beautiful!" He carefully removed her panties smelled it…"Your smell is intoxicating, Liz! It's driving me crazy!" then threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues worked magically. They withdrew gasping for air. Their eyes locked for seconds…as though they're exchanging souls._

 _He stood up and removed his clothes exposing his towering manhood._

 _She bit the side of her lower lip, "Now..that's mine!"_

 _Her eyes lustfully traced his body._

 _"Come here, baby…bury it…completely in me!" she pleaded._

 _He positioned himself atop of her and with one quick thrust…he's completely buried himself inside her._

 _Elizabeth yelped…"Aghhhhhhhh!"_

 _"Shhhh..keep it low, Liz!" he hissed and slowly moved as soon as she adjusted around him._

 _"Baby…harder!" she's starting to lose herserlf. Henry gave his mighty all…thrusting into her deeply, increasing his pace. Their bodies were moving in perfect unison._

 _"Ghaaaad…Liz…you're so tight! Perfect! Ughhh…"_

 _"Heeennnryyy….I..am.. ohh..god..you're huuuuge!" she's turning her head…left..right..in all possible directions. This was too much._

 _He pressed his body onto her chest…tracing the back of her ears with wet kisses… continuously pumping…harder and deeper…almost losing his mind._

 _"Liz…I can't..are you….almost….?" he knew he's about to explode._

 _"Yessss…..yessss….almossstttt…ohhhhh!" she shouted as she reached her big O!_

 _Henry took the cue and let himself spilled out and flowed inside of her._

 _"Arghhhh..LIZ! You arreee miinnnne!" he's loud!_

 _He's now panting on top of her and still inside of her._

 _"Helllloooooooo! The house is not just yours and the sun isn't even down yet!" Alison yelling outside from the hallway as she passed by going to her room to get her charger._

 _She throatily chuckled…."We're loud!"_

 _"Incredibly loud!" he agreed, kissing her and then rolling on his back beside her._

That's the last time. It was amazing. So what went wrong?!


	3. Chapter 3

That's the last time. It was amazing. So what went wrong?!

Perhaps nothing. He's just being paranoid. She's probably just really tired and not in the mood. Tomorrow will be fine. Tomorrow…. Saturday morning they'll be cuddling and snuggling again.

He was awakened by the rustling sound at the foot of the bed. Forcefully opened an eye and checked the alarm clock on his bedside table…5:30 am.

"Good morning, Babe. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Elizabeth looked at him while tying the shoelace of her running shoes. She went around to his side of the bed to give him a peck on the lips. He was about to cup her face for a longer kiss but she's quick. He was left hanging…

"Where are you going? It's Saturday." he asked as he lied back on his elbows.

"Will run and catch some fresh air at the park. You go back to sleep, will be back in an hour." she grabbed her phone and typed something

"You should have had told me…we can run together, you know." staring at his wife.

She put back the phone on her bedside table, "It's ok, Babe. Mike B's running with me. I gotta go. Bye. See you later."

She's by the door when she looked back… Catch some more sleep, Henry. You need it. I will be back…" and her voice faded down the hall.

He dropped himself on the bed, one arm across his forehead. "Mike Barnow! Pufffffff!"

Just then the white iPhone flickered. Curious. He reached for it and read the message.

Mike B

Already here, Liz. Waiting for you! **heart emoji**

Henry tried to open and read the previous correspondence.

(8:10 pm)

M- Ey, Liz…thanks for lunch. Perfect. **smiley emoji*

E- haha I should be the one thanking you. Aside from the luscious take out, you are a great help. You're really brilliant.

M- Wanna run tomorrow at the nearby park…catch some fresh air? I know it's been toxic in the state office lately. Say 5:45? **wink emoji**

E- Sounds great. See you, then.

(5:33 am)

E- Good morning, Mike. Am about to leave the house. See you in a bit.

M- Already here, Liz. Waiting for you! **heart emoji**

Henry clasped the phone tightly. "What the heck was this man doing?!"

He scrolled the message inbox and tapped his name. "Did I ever use an emoji?!" – he wondered.

No, he never…simply a xoxo at the end of his every message to her…same with hers to him.

It was almost 10 am when Elizabeth got back. Henry and the kids were all in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Wow! Waffles?" she exclaimed kissing the kids on the cheek one after the other.

"Super Dad fixed it!" Alison proudly beamed at Henry.

"Babe, this one's for you…ready in a minute." he flipped the waffle iron maker. He's trying to control himself from asking what took her so long to come back. She said she'd be back in an hour.

"Oh…thanks Babe, but Mike B and I grabbed cinnamon rolls from Maggie's...

"The one with cream cheese on top?" Alison exclaimed.

"Yup! Perfect with black coffee while sitting on one of the benches at the park." Elizabeth said as though she could still taste the cinnamon rolls in her mouth.

"Wow…sounds like an early Saturday morning date!" Stevie jested…but no one reacted. Henry's quiet.

Elizabeth gave a stern look at her eldest then turned to her husband.

"Babe, you can just give my share to Jace…since he wants to bulk up for his soccer team. And, hmmmm…listen..I have lunch meeting with some of my possible campaign donors so obviously I won't be joining you for lunch today but…."

"With Russel?" Stevie cut her off.

"No, with Mike B….but I'll definitely be home for dinner. What yah cooking tonight, Babe?" she gave Henry a light massage on his shoulders.

"Well…I heard "definitely" so that means "NOT"….we'll probably be just ordering pizza." his voice was cold. He walked away from Elizabeth and handed the plate with waffle to Jason.

"Ohhhh..I like!" Jason blurted out as he squeezed whip cream on his waffle.

"Okay, pizza night then. I'll go up and get ready." Elizabeth shrugged as she felt her husband's coldness. She wanted to confront him but t probably it's not the right time. Probably later when the kids aren't around.

The girls noticed the cold treatment of their Dad to their Mom and it's unusual but neither of them made a comment about it. He's probably just tired.

"Hmmm..since we're not complete for lunch, can I just go to the mall? I'd like to check this new brand of lipstick by a famous artist." Ali asked.

"I'll go with you!" Stevie offered.

"Oh, thanks! That would be fun!" Ali ran upstairs to get ready.

Henry was unloading the dishwasher when Elizabeth came down. She's wearing a sleeveless floral dress. The tip oh her hair was curled perfectly in place. He could smell her from where he's standing. Her sweet minty scent….damn..he wanted to grab and devour her. Only, Jason was just there playing.

"Where's your meeting?" he asked ..not looking at her.

"In Fogo De Ciao…I gotta go now. Mike's already there." she went to Jason and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Babe! See you later." she kissed her husband on the side of his lips and walked away.

He watched his wife strode towards the front door.

He swallowed...it's bitter.

He's hurting.

Why?!

He's jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry tried to busy himself at the basement fixing some broken stuff. He needed some distractions. He knew Elizabeth was not alone with Mike B but the thought of him near his wife made his jaw clenched.

"I trust my wife..but not that man!" he told himself.

Late in the afternoon, Henry's at his office reading a book… a glass of scotch on his table. Well, he's actually not reading. He's been on the same page for an hour now…thinking of Elizabeth being gracious to Mike. He knew for a fact that his wife's job, more often than not, entails meeting and dining with some men and that he shouldn't be insecure or jealous. But the way Mike B communicated with his wife was a little bit off…for him.

"Emojis?! Really?! It's like he's flirting with her." he gulped and emptied the alcohol from the glass.

It was almost 5 pm when her two daughters arrived from shopping.

"Hey, Dad!" Ali greeted him by the front door.

"Hey! So did you and your sister max out again your cards? I guess I have to work overtime again," he smirked.

"Oh, yes we did!" Stevie grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Is Mom home?" she asked.

"Not yet. She's probably on her way home." Henry anxiously replied.

"Dad, is everything okay?" she's always been so keen with what other people feel. "You're acting differently towards Mom."

"Everything's fine, Noodle. Why don't you guys call and order pizza so by the time your Mom arrives, it's ready. Ask your brother what he wants." trying to conceal the pang that hit him inside.

He decided to message Elizabeth.

"Hi, Baby! What time will you be home? Kids are looking for you. **_heart emoji_** **"**

He went to the kitchen and refilled his glass with scotch. Just when he returned to his desk, his phone buzzed. It was Elizabeth.

"Hahaha…baby! Heart emoji? Really? Since when did you learn to use that?

Anyway, am on my way home. See you in a bit. xoxo"

He typed his response without a thought "I am not allowed to use emoji to my wife?"

"Of course you do. Silly! By the way, I owe you a day. Will make up for it. Laters…baby! Be ready! **_wink emoji..kiss emoji_**." she answered back again.

Her reply somehow eased the pang that's been growing inside him. That's all he needed. His wife was coming home… to him…because she's his! He wanted and needed her now more than ever. She's his antidote.

He leaped from his chair when the front door opened.

"Hello, I am home!" she sweetly called as she entered the house.

He went to her…almost running...and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Baby!"

It was gentle at first but as he felt her warm breath, he pressed his lips harder on hers...taking advantage of a small window in between her upper and lower teeth…he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"Ohh…" she let out a muffled sound then tried to mirror his action. Their lips were now locked…their tongues were as though dancing with the music only them could hear. He was tugging her hair to keep her steady… never letting her go.

When she finally consumed her last air, she gave him a light push and looked into his eyes. There she read his deep longing for her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"What took you so long?" he nuzzled his nose with hers. "I need you. You're mine." kissing her again gently.

"Sorry, Babe. I'm here now…and yes…I am yours!" she whispered to his ears as her fingers made tiny circles at the back of his head. "Wanna head upstairs?" she asked.

"Pizza will be here in any minute." he answered.

"Oh, Baby…pizza can wait. we can't…can we?!" she pulled him towards the stairs.

He chuckled and gave her a smack on her behind as they hurried upstairs.

'Awwww….I bet you can do better than that, Henry McCord!" she giggled.

Now, in their sanctuary…their bodies were closely pressed. His hands were on her shoulders, they moved down tracing her lean arms with his fingertips. She shivered with his gentle touch. And when he reached her hands, she knitted her fingers with his and brought them near her face. Guiding him to caress her cheek. "Touch me more…and don't stop. I am all yours."

He stared at her…her blue eyes never lied...they're the reflection of her pure soul. He swallowed…the bitterness wasn't there anymore. He tugged her towards him…his one hand on her behind, it moved tracing her spine upwards. And when he reached the fly of her dress, he slowly pulled it down while his lips lingered at the back of her ear, kissing and giving a gentle warm blow… enough to make her moan. With one flick of his fingers, he was able to unhook her bra and slid its straps down from her shoulders along with her dress…both landed on the floor.

She's now standing in front him half naked. From the very first time he saw her in this state and until now…she allured him…and even more.

She quite blushed as her man lustfully traced her body with his eyes. Despite all her flaws (as if she had any) this man adored every inch of her. And she couldn't be grateful enough.

He walked her on their bed while they lavishly kissed. When she felt the mattress touched her skin, she parted from him. Reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, out through his head.

"As I mentioned earlier…I owe you today. So before you touch me…Let me touch you first…" her fingers played on his bare chest, lightly tugging the soft hair. She kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip before leaving it. From there...her lips slowly and gently trudged onto his cheek…onto his neck…onto his shoulder blades and now onto his chest. She made sure he felt her by giving him a soft bite as she lingered on his every part.

"Liz, baby…" his heart was beating far from normal.

"Shhhhh…" she teased his one of his nipples with her pointed tongue in circular movement and when it hardened, she hungrily sucked it while the other got a pinch from her warm and long fingers.

His head fell back, "Ahhhhh…" the sensation she's giving him was too much.

She sat on the bed as she kissed him down south. Her hands slipped onto his sweat pants, reached for his behind and firmly squeezed them as she pulled his lower torso towards her. She could feel his hardened manhood on her chest. She wanted a sight of it…no…she wanted to have it…in her mouth so he pulled down his pants half his thighs, enough to unveil his precious statue.

Henry cupped her face with her hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

She looked at him and playfully gave him a wink then gently pumped him before she took him in her mouth.

"Lizzz….baby…it's sooo good!" her action was slowly taking him into oblivion.

She knew she's doing well…and his every moan was her prize. She tightened her lips around him and added a little friction with her teeth as she continuously pulled him in and out of her mouth.

It drove him crazy…"Baby…it will make my cum!"

"Hmmmp…" she moved faster and took him as deeply as she could.

"Sooo good…soo good..baby I might come in your mouth!" he could already feel his near explosion.

And when he finally did, she hungrily milked him. Taking every drop of him.

"You always taste good, baby!" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now, my turn!" he gently pushed her onto the bed…ready to devour her.

And then…. a gentle knock on the door.

"We're waiting! Pizza's here! Not good when it's cold." Jason sounding a little annoyed.

"Cooommmming!" Elizabeth answered.

"Ewwwww! Grossss!" the youngest in the family ran down the stairs and dropped himself on the chair. Pale! He got a puzzle look from his sisters.

"Next time. It's either one of you call them or we let them starve! They'll come…anyway! he growled.

Stevie and Ali looked at each other and burst into laughter!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is short and quite shallow. I think...

Anyway, just for fun.

xx

Cooommmiing! Elizabeth answered.

Henry looked at his wife and grinned, "So, you want to eat pizza or you want me to eat pizza?"

"Silly! Let's not keep them wait any longer. Mine doesn't get cold anyway!" she sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Mrs. McCord…you're a tease!"

"Get dressed!" she tossed him his boxers.

Kids were all quiet around the dining table, busy tinkering their respective gadgets.

"Ok..humans around!" Henry called their attention.

"Finally, humans can now eat pizza!" Jason took a slice and had a big bite.

Elizabeth looked at him noticing how hungry her son was. "Slow down, Jace! You might choke!"

"Sorry. I'm really hungry. I just had cereals for lunch."

"Cereals for lunch?!" the McCord girls in chorus.

"Yeah, Dad was so busy at the basement. He told me not to disturb him and just eat whatever's in the fridge. Cereals it was!" he took another big bite of the pizza.

"Oh, c'mon Jace! There's left over enchiladas from the other night. All you have to do is reheat it. You're just lazy and can't get your hands off from your controller even for a minute." Henry's words made his two daughters laugh and tease their brother.

"Ohhhh….so what now…Mr. Cereals?"

Elizabeth didn't find it funny. Though she was smiling but her heart felt a little pinch. She's a bit guilty for not being around with her family today. Also, she's quite upset that Henry failed to check on their son. She wondered why…so unlikely of him. Henry caught his wife's eyes staring at him while slowly munching the food in her mouth. He knew that stare…"she needed to hear why" stare.

The kids excused themselves one by one right after finishing their share of the pizza.

"I'll sort out the mess. You guys can go back to your thing." Elizabeth waved her hand.

"Thanks, Mom!" and the kids disappeared. Jason decided to continue his game in his room while the two girls headed to Ali's room and to try everything in their shopping bags.

Now it's just them. Elizabeth didn't want to ruin the night they just passionately started early in their room but she needed to ask…she needed to say it so it wouldn't sit hanging on her. "So, what's in the basement so important that you forgot to check whether your son has eaten or has decent food to eat for lunch." She's staring at him. Her voice was low and soft but the mixture of guilt and annoyance could be clearly heard.

He stared back at her, "Nothing." He didn't want to admit that he kept himself busy and occupied to eradicate the thought of her having lunch with another man. His pride and ego would never admit that he's jealous. He would never admit that he's hurting. No…he's a marine. But his wife knew him well. His eyes could transpire what he's feeling inside. She could read them. "C'mon, Henry…what's wrong? You've been cold to me since the other day. What's bothering you? Tell me…" she pushed a little harder.

"NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! DAMN IT!" He snapped. He left the table grabbing the empty box of pizza heading to the kitchen. It shocked his wife. He seldom raised his voice especially around the dining table. She followed him…she's also tired and ready to throw it in.

"Nothing?! Really? Nothing that you left your son to starve?! Henry?!"

"I DID NOT!" He faced her in rage…his jaw was tightly clenched but immediately loosened up when he saw a slight fear into his wife's eyes. "For Christ's sake Elizabeth… drop it off! It's petty! And your son is old enough to reheat food from the fridge."

They didn't notice Ali descending from the stairs and now standing at the landing looking at them puzzled. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong? Are you guys fighting?! Why are you guys shouting? We can hear you from my bedroom." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She rarely or never saw her parents fought.

"Noodle…" Elizabeth was out of words. She just went to hug her daughter and kissed her head. "We're just talking…it's nothing to worry about. Just a petty argument between Mom and Dad. Now, please go back upstairs. We'll fix this. Promise!"

She felt her daughter hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby!" she whispered. "Now, go up. Please…" Her daughter obliged but gave her Dad a look. Henry felt guilty.

Alison's been gone for almost a minute but none of them has spoken. Elizabeth sat on the chair and sighed. "Henry…I know it's weekend and I should be here. I am sorry. But you know how busy we are now… and... I need you to be with me. With this…you know. I feel really guilty when one of our kids' needs isn't met or given. I am sorry…I depend on you too much and leave almost all of the responsibilities here in the house to you. I hope you understand."

Henry came near his wife grabbing one of the chairs. He sat facing her taking her hands with his. "Elizabeth…I understand. And I am with you all the way. I'm sorry I snapped. And with Jason…I didn't starve him. Goodness…you know him."

Elizabeth snorted…it somehow lightened up the mood. "I just got really occupied. Sorry." He placed her palms on both of his cheeks and kissed them alternately.

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his. "Henry… I need you." She whispered before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." And she kissed him again. "Bedroom? I'm tired."

Everything was back to normal the next day. They all went out to have lunch. The girls decided to have their nails done after while the two boys went to the gaming store to buy Jason's new game. He quite surprised his Dad when he paid for it with his own money. "It's ok, Dad. I saved for it. Thanks." Henry tapped his son's shoulder and proudly smiled.

At night, Elizabeth snuggled closely to her husband with her head on his chest. She swirled her long fingers slightly tugging the soft hair on his muscular chest. She could feel his heart's rapid beating due to their passionate lovemaking.

Henry sighed and chuckled softly. Elizabeth looked up to him, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, Henry… please!" She gave him light smack on his chest. "I have been hearing that word a lot lately. What has happened to Aquinas and…with the rest of your saints?" Now she's the one chuckling.

He wrapped her with his arms tightly. "He that is jealous is not in love. – Augustine."

"What's that?" she asked sleepily. "Nothing….sleep now my love." And she dozed off wrapped around his arms. He kissed her head…"but I love you…I am jealous…but I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

The normality of the atmosphere at the McCord's house made Henry forget his jealous self, although he's now more clingy and needy of his wife. He always checked on her more often than before. Where she was…has she eaten…who she's having meeting with.

And when they're alone in the silence of their room, he would make love to her passionately. He would whisper sweet words on her ear till she fell asleep. It's as though they've just been married. Elizabeth noticed her husband's extra clinginess and she wanted to tease him but no…she's enjoying it. He might get conscious if she did.

It was Thursday, Henry's schedule was surprisingly not that hectic. He decided to give Elizabeth a call and check if she's free for a walk at the park.

"Secretary McCord's office!" Blake answered the phone.

"Hi, Blake. I wonder if the secretary has free time for a walk at the park." he excitedly inquired. It's been awhile since they last walk at the park.

"Dr. McCord! I'm sorry but as of the moment she's having lunch meeting with Mr. Barnow and the rest of her afternoon is full."

"What's the lunch meeting about?" he couldn't help but asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry?" Blake was surprised. Dr. McCord knew the protocol. He's not allowed to disclose any of the secretary's agenda to anyone… even to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I know I shouldn't ask. Thanks. Just tell her I called. Bye."

Lunch meeting with Mr. Barnow…Blake's voice kept on echoing on his head. And his jealous self was beginning to eat him up again. "It's nothing but a professional meeting…damn it!"

To clear his head, he decided to go for a walk alone. Fresh air could probably soothe and stop the pang that's creeping inside of him.

The weather was perfect. The crisp air started to fill in his lungs and he felt a bit lighter. He took his phone out and typed a message. _"Hi, Baby! I'm at the park. Wish you're here but Blake said you're busy. The weather is perfect. Will see you at home. I love you._ _ **kissed emoji**_ _"_ He pressed send and continued walking. Seeing an unoccupied bench, he decided to sit and just watch the trees' lush leaves sway.

"This is so relaxing," he thought as he inhaled cold air deeply and slowly blew it out through his mouth.

Until… familiar figures caught his attention from a far…some men in black walking while observing the surroundings. Then he noticed a woman and a man in front of them. "Is it Elizabeth?" he murmured. "And…Mike B?!" he almost fell off his seat.

As the figures became clearer…he confirmed that it was really his wife and Mike B. Both were holding ice cream cone on their hands. He could tell that Mike B's saying something funny because his wife's grinning from ear to ear….no, she's not just grinning actually, she's laughing.

He stood up planning to walk towards them till he noticed that they stopped as one of the DS agents spoke with Elizabeth and then she hurriedly turned her way back towards her office…Mike B following her. "She's probably being summoned in her office," he thought.

It was almost midnight when she entered their bedroom. Tired but a wide smile automatically spread across her lips as she saw her husband waiting for her.

"Hi, baby! You're still awake.  
Giving him a kiss. "Sorry. I got held up at the White House." Henry just looked at her and gave her a timid smile.

She headed to the bathroom to remove her make up and change.

"I got your message. You were at the park? And so was I. I had a lunch meeting with Mike and we decided to have ice cream for dessert while…." She noticed her husband's silence from the bedroom.

She peeked through the door, "Are you…." but he's already sleeping…pretending to be sleeping facing away her side of the bed.

His side lamp was already off when she climbed onto the bed. But she felt his arms around her right after she switched off her own side lamp. He was nuzzling his nose against her neck.

Slithering his hand down under her pyjama top, fondling one of her breasts.

"Heeenry…" she sighed. His light touch was enough to turn her on.

Knowing that he already set her mood…he traced the waistband of her lower pyjamas and Elizabeth lifted her hips a little while he tugged her pyjamas down her thighs together with her panties. She folded her knees as he completely pulled the garments off from her legs. He continued touching her. Sliding his fingers in between her folds. She's quite ready.

"Open your legs!" the first words that came out from his mouth tonight. She obliged as she tried to watch him in the darkness as he pulled his boxers down and gave himself a quick jerk before climbing atop of her. He went back kissing her neck…her jawline…her cheeks, obviously veering away from her lips. He lined himself onto her opening and entered into her in one quick thrust. She didn't have a moment to adjust for he moved rapidly as though he only had limited time. Elizabeth shrieked with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Aghhhhh…Baby!" gripping his arms tightly.

His head was buried on her neck. She could feel the warm breath escaping radically from his nose.

"Uhhh…uhhhh..uhhhh…" he grunted with his every push.

She could tell that he's almost there and she's still far.

"Talk to me…baby…please... talk to meeee," she whispered to his ear…almost begging. She knew his words would take her fast to reach the top.

He remained wordless as he continued pounding hard onto her until she felt him lightly bit her neck as he made his last mighty thrust.

"Hmmppppp!" spilling his warm fluid into her…he's done.

He was panting lying on top of her. His weight made her difficult to breathe.

"Henry!" she lightly pushed him. He rolled off her, grabbed his boxers and wore it. Just when she's about to open her mouth and ask what has just happened…he turned his back away from her. Pulled the duvet up onto his body and closed his eyes.

She swallowed hard and felt a warm fluid drifting from one of her eyes down to her cheek...she's being abandoned. And it has never happened before.


	7. Chapter 7

I just type whatever comes into my crazy imagination. This is just for fun. I offer no apologies for any mistakes here in.

Some lines are borrowed from the show.

Thanks for all your remarks.

..

As soon as he closed his eyes, he realized what he has done. He hurt her. He let his jealous self consumed him, in effect…he has hurt her. How could he! He has never abandoned her before. Her needs were always his priorities. How could he hurt the love of his life…now he's totally ashamed of himself. And he felt coward for not talking to her and admitting that he was extremely jealous.

Elizabeth was awakened by the shrill sound of her alarm clock…6 am. She reached for the clock, tapped the button to halt the sound it makes and looked over her shoulder to check on her husband. He's gone. She threw her feet on the side of her bed and sat on the edge. She suddenly felt her head throbbing with pain. "Ughhhh!" she inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out. She headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Her eyes immediately searched for Henry as soon as she came down to the kitchen but he's not around. "Where's your Dad?" she asked getting her little to-go thermos, filling it up with coffee. "Morning, Mom! He just left. You just missed him by seconds. He said he has an early meeting. He's also dropping Jayson off to school." Stevie answered her. "Ohhh…" her heart sank. "Okay, I gotta go. Bye, sweetheart! Mwaaah! Kissing her eldest on the head.

Ding! Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator. "Good Morning, Ma'am!" Blake greeting her, ever ready with his purse muffin. "Thanks, Blake!"

"Three things, Ma'am…You have an early meeting with the Ambassador of Nigeria followed by the meet and greet with some UN youth delegates from S. Africa. Aaaand 3, your gown and Mr. McCords tux for the White House Correspondents' Dinner tonight will be delivered to your house by noontime." Blake narrated.

"Whoa! That's tonight!? I totally forgot!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Blake raised his brows. "Should I remind Dr. McCord as well? He must have forgotten about it, too!"

"Yes! No! Please… I'll do it! Thank you! I mean…I will remind him myself." she looked up to Blake unsure of what she has just said.

"Noted, Ma'am!" Blake said smirking at her.

She immediately dialed Henry's number as soon as she reached her desk. Three rings and she heard his voice mail. She sighed…she wanted to talk to him.

 _"Hi, Baby! Just reminding you of the White House Correspondents' Dinner tonight. It's at 6 so we need to leave the house 30 minutes before. The new tux I got for you will be at home at noon. Call me? Okay? Henry…I… I love you._ "

She knew there's something bothering her husband but she couldn't decipher what it was. His mood has been erratic lately and what he did last night was so unlikely of him. Nonetheless, she understood his action. He probably just needed to release it.

The rest of her day was occupied…meetings after meetings. She just hoped she still has energy for tonight's event. At exactly 4 pm, Blake entered her office, "I'm sorry, Ma'am but you have to leave. Now! So you can get ready for the dinner ball. Your car is already waiting for you."

"Thanks, Blake!" And then she suddenly remembered Henry. "Hmm…Blake, did I, by any chance, miss a call from Henry today?"

"Not that I know, Ma'am!" Blake stared at her.

At 5:30 pm, she came down from her room…ready for the event. Stevie and Ali were at the kitchen preparing their dinner. "Mom! You look stunning! That gown looks perfect on you." Stevie was beaming.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" she did a slow twirl.

"Is that silk organza? Wow! I looove it!" Ali was really mesmerized.

"Really? I guess!" Elizabeth beamed at her daughters' words.

"But where's your date?" Ali asked.

"Yeah! Where's Dad?!" Stevie seconded.

"I'll call him! Gosh, he needs to see you. He'll surely fall in love with you all over again…well…you guys are always in love!" Ali said as she dialed her Dad's number.

Ten seconds and she's got Henry on the phone. "Hey, Dad! Where are you? Your hot date is ready." Looking at her Mom, Elizabeth motioned "10 minutes" to her daughter.

"Mom, said you have got to leave in 10 minutes." Then she paused, listening from the other line. "What!?" Ali rolled her eyes! "You're so nooot cool, Dad! You're gonna miss how stunning she is. You wanna talk to her?" There's a short pause. "Ok, bye!" she hung up the phone.

"Mom, Dad can't make it. " Ali sadly relayed the message as she tried to fix her Mom's curl. "He said he's caught up in a middle of something… and he can't just leave."

Elizabeth timidly smiled. The two daughters noticed the sudden sadness in their mother's eyes. "Are you okay, Mom?" Stevie lightly touched her arm.

"YEAH! Well…I gotta go! I'm really late. Bye!" She kissed Ali. "Bye!" then her eldest.

"Have fun, Mom!" Ali said as she watched their Mom reluctantly strode towards the door. "Dad is really NOOOOT cool today!" she sighed.

He really didn't have work. Jose invited him for a drink after their firing session. He got his wife's message this morning and the more he felt ashamed. He could hear it…she's hurting, too, because of what he did. In spite of, the love and care were still there, loud and clear. But the image of her with Mike B walking at the park was killing him, aside from the emojis that the man was sending his wife.

So… he decided not to go with her on tonight's event because…damn! He really wanted to punch him and knock him off! Oh, the more he's hating himself! He hated how this jealousy was turning him into someone so unlikely of his kind… a Religion Professor.

He sat in the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Man, you're really good! You hit all the targets eh!" Jose was all praise of his firing skill. The bartender switch on the TV that's mounted on the wall.

"We're live covering the White House Correspondents' Dinner!" the news anchor announced.

And there she was on the screen…Elizabeth. His beautiful…stunning wife.

She hated attending this kind of event. One of the reasons was the red carpet. She's not comfortable with all the cameras clicking and flashing and rolling all around her. Only if she could pass by the back door, but Daisy said it's not a good idea. The press would surely make fuss out of it.

As she walked down the red carpet, press people started to call her name…asking her to pose for their cameras. "Secretary McCord, you're alone tonight? Where's Dr. McCord?" one of the press men from CBS News asked. Another thing that she hated…ambush interview! "Oh, he has a prior appointment so he can't make it." she widely smiled again to the camera. "That's quite sad to have no date tonight. You're stunning. Dr. McCord's missing a lot!" a lady from the group press people jested. "Surely he is! And I'll remind him of that." she jested back.

"Then for the meantime…let me be her date!" Mike B appeared at her side.

"Mr. Barnow! Mr. Barnow! Can you move a bit closer to the Secretary please." Snap…Click…Snap Click!

Mike B leaned closer to Elizabeth and said, "They're right! You're stunning, Madam Secretary! But I'd like to add…hot!"

Elizabeth tapped Mike's chest..."Thank you! Still, I won't write a book! Haha!"

Live cameras rolling, still focused on them. Mike B squared his arm, "Shall we, Madam Secretary?" Elizabeth linked her arm with his and they walked side by side on the red carpet towards the vast hall.


	8. Chapter 8

His world suddenly stopped. His wife looked incredibly stunning on TV and he's very much sure that it's still nothing compared with how she really looked like in person. Her daughter wasn't exaggerating over the phone when she told him that HIS DATE, well supposedly his date, was hot! She moved and walked on the red carpet with so much grace. Like a queen, his queen. And if he's there, he'd definitely bow his head down and bend his knees. Then he heard her speak about him _…"Oh, he has a prior appointment so he can't make it."_ then she smiled. She knew. He saw in her eyes, she knew that it wasn't the truth but let it slip in her mouth. And then Mike B appeared from nowhere…now beside his wife, claiming Elizabeth as his date…acting like a superhero. His grip on the whiskey glass tightened. He saw him leaning closer to Elizabeth, whispering something that made Elizabeth laughed. Seeing her slightly tap the man's chest while chuckling was like a dagger that's being struck into his heart. He suddenly felt a warm liquid on his face…tears. Thank God the bar's lights were dim.

He felt a tap on his back, "Ey, pal! I didn't know I am in your 'appointment' list. I thought this is just a random night out." Jose was kidding. He also heard what Elizabeth said on TV. "And damn, your wife is really beautiful. You're such a lucky man, pal!" Jose added. Henry gulped down the remaining whiskey on his glass, pulled a bill from his wallet and placed it on the counter. "I gotta go. Thanks, pal!" then he hurriedly exited. He knew what to do. He knew where to go.

Like a flash…he managed to go home and change in twenty-five minutes. Now he's walking on the red carpet where his wife and Mike B walked a while ago. Press people were now gone. Everybody's inside… enjoying the party. The president was at the end of his speech when Henry entered the hall.

"Friends, thank you all for coming and let's enjoy the rest of the night." Sweet and lovely waltz music filled the air. President Dalton led his wife onto the dance floor. People were smiling from ear to ear watching the most powerful man dancing with his first lady.

"May I have the honor of dancing the hottest Madam Secretary in town?"

Elizabeth got startled. "Oh please…stop it Mike! Haha"

"Pleaaaase…" Mike B extending his hand to Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes and out of courtesy, she stood up and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

Henry searched for his wife. There were several blond women on the hall but it didn't take him that long to locate her. She was at the dance floor…dancing with Mike…swaying with the music…both smiling. "That should be me!" he thought as he clenched his fists tightly. He walked fast towards the dance floor dodging the people on his way.

"So, my emojis and sweet words and the ice cream treat really didn't convince you to write a book, huh?!" Mike B to Elizabeth.

"No! And now that you've mentioned about emojis…please stop using that to me. I cringe every time!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Oh, crap!" Mike blurted out!

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why Nadine's not convinced to go out with me again. I always use emojis whenever I message her! I got it! Women like you two, don't like emojis?!" Mike in a worried tone.

"OMG! You're really weird." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 _"I don't know if this man is really smart or dumb!"_ keeping the thought to herself.

"So you and Nadine, huh?!" she teased.

"Well, your former chief of staff is also undeniably….hot!" whispering the last word.

Elizabeth snorted. "Good luck, Mr. Barnow! You gotta have a crash course on when to use emojis, though!"

They didn't notice Henry rushing towards them.

"Can I have my wife BACK now?!" he gave Mike a heavy tap on the shoulder.

"Henry!" Mike and Elizabeth in unison…surprised.

"Sh..sh..sure!" Mike B let go of Elizabeth and stepped aside.

"Thank you." Henry gave Mike a stern look.

Mike shrugged and left the couple.

The two were staring at each other. Henry reached for Elizabeth's hands. "Hi!" he shyly said. "Hi" she whispered back.

"Baby…I lied!" he's brushing his thumbs at the back of her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't have to work. I just…it's just…" he's trying to find the right words until Elizabeth put his pointer finger on his lips to hush him. "We'll talk later. Shall we dance?" She clung her hands around his neck as Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. "God, you're so hot, baby! Everybody's looking at you." Henry's now nuzzling his nose with hers.

"And you almost missed it!" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will always show up for you, Elizabeth…always."

She cupped his face with her hands. "I know. I just hope not always with a whiskey breath."

They both chuckled and Henry pulled Elizabeth towards him closing the tiniest space between them. They danced like newly weds, completely in state of oblivion of all the cameras flashing on them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ma'am…Dr. McCord." Blake approached them. "The President wants to have a word with the Secretary.

"Thanks, Blake!" Elizabeth smiled at Blake.

Henry kissed her on the cheek. "Go. I'll get you drink."

Henry's about to leave the bar holding a glass of wine when he heard a familiar voice. "Henry, meeting was adjourned early, huh?"

He looked around and saw Mike B grinning at him.

"Excuse me?!" he stared at Mike…controlling himself from punching him on the face.

"You're such a busy man. Hope you can unload a little when the campaign starts. We'll need you to always stand beside her…you know… a man beside the woman. Perfect!" Mike stated. His eyes are getting rounder with so much enthusiasm.

"Huh? I am a busy man? Or you are the one who's busy…busy flirting with my wife!" he hissed as he gave Mike a piercing look.

"Flirting? Big word! Where did that come from?" Mike's almost laughing and it made Henry even more furious.

"Seriously Mike? Heart emojis? Ice cream at the park? Back off!" Henry's almost losing his temper but still aware that most of the people around them were from the press so he tried to keep his voice low.

"Wait! Are you jealous?" Mike burst into laughter. "Whoa! This is going to be one damn good chapter in her book!"

"Book? What book?" Henry looked at him quizzically.

"Hi, Baby. Is that for me?" Elizabeth took the glass from his hand and had a sip.

"What's going on?" she alternately looked at the two men.

Henry grabbed his wife on her waist and pulled her close to him. "Can we go now?"

"That's exactly what am about to tell you. I'm tired." kissing Henry on the cheek and entwined her fingers with his. She looked over her shoulder and said good night to Mike who's still grinning from ear to ear. "Good night, Mike!"

"Good night, Henry! Good night, Liz!"

Henry turned around to face Mike…"Her name is ELIZABETH!"

It surprised Elizabeth, her mouth in agape. "Henry…what…" she felt Henry's hand gripping hers tightly and he's now pulling her…almost dragging her towards the back door.

They hopped in the car. It's only then that Elizabeth noticed how furious Henry was. His faced was red and he's clenching his teeth. "Henry…what's wrong?" She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"That man is getting into my nerves!" he's almost yelling. His eyes were dark in anger.

Elizabeth looked at him and whispered, "Please don't yell…"

"Matt, can you lift the divider please." she requested to her agent seated in front and the divider was automatically lifted up.

"What did Mike do to you?" she asked in a low voice

"Elizabeth…he's flirting with you! Those heart emojis! He's all over you…calling you Liz and you…you walked…." He's now yelling so Elizabeth cut him off.

"Stop…yelling…at me!" Her words silenced him.

She now looked at her husband. "Are you jealous of Mike?"

There's silence in between them. Henry met her in the eyes, "Yes!" then he looked away. "Damn it!"

Elizabeth moved closer to him, "Henry…there's no reason for you to be jealous. Those emojis?" Elizabeth chuckled. "That man…he's doing everything and trying to be cute so I would agree on meeting the publicist that he hired and so I can start writing a book which he thought would be a great help when I start campaigning. He wasn't able to convince me, though. I told him to stop using emojis cuz I cringe every time."

"I saw you walking at the park with him, enjoying ice cream." Henry's voice was now toned down.

Elizabeth reached for his hair and brushed it with her fingers. "Lemme borrow your line…it's nothing…nothing but a friendly walk. I just craved for ice cream after our lunch meeting and he offered to treat me."

Henry's starting to cool down. "Baby, look at me…" Elizabeth's hand was now on his face. "With all the men who flirted with me…there's only one who really swept me off my feet …and that's you Henry McCord! I am all yours, to infinity and beyond."

Henry slightly turned his body so he's now facing her. He cupped her face with his big hands and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I let this jealousy consumed me. I love you, Elizabeth…to infinity and beyond." He now pressed his lips onto hers. He gently sucked her lower lip that made Elizabeth groaned. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue with hers. Their kiss was intense and passionate. They both didn't want to end it, but they parted to gasp some air. Henry lifted the hem of her gown and snaked his hand in between her thighs not losing eye contact with her. He continued slithering his hand underneath her lacy panties now brushing her sleek folds. Elizabeth felt her arousal climbing high. "Baby your dripping wet!" he whispered in her ear.

"You owe me, remember? I'd like you to pay now or I'll…uhhhhhhh" Henry slid a finger into her and she whimpered. He moved and folded his finger inside of her teasing her. "Henry…" She moaned his name. "It has big interest…" Henry smiled and slid another finger… slowly moving them in and out of her. "Henry, it's feels so good. Am gonna cum..."

"You gotta hurry, Baby, we're almost home." He continued his ministrations in between her thighs while slightly biting her earlobe.

"Talk to me…baby…please talk to me." His words were always the rockets that bring her to the peak.

Henry whispered lustful words in her ear as he pressed his thumb onto her clit…and that's it. She's completely lost.

When the car finally halted in front of their house, her phone buzzed.

Elizabeth checked it and sighed.

"White House? Henry asked.

"No. It's Mike."

"What did he say?" Henry tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"He said he already has perfect title for my book. Crazy Mike…"

"Which is…" Henry raised one his brows.

"You really wanna know? Elizabeth smiled at him.

Henry shrugged.

She gave him a kiss. "Political Jealousy"

They're both laughing as they got off the car.

...

Thank you everyone for all your remarks. xoxo


End file.
